


Asteraceae

by Cosmicboredom



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, POV Boris, Poetry, Post-Canon, Slam Poetry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Use Your Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicboredom/pseuds/Cosmicboredom
Summary: After Valery's death, Boris started writing poetry in his memory.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 6





	Asteraceae

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I really did write this instead of sleeping. Really really. My brain has had nothing but Valery Legasov running around like a mad scientist, messing with my emotions and neurotransmitters. I think I might need help, but hell, it keeps me busy.  
> Uh, I think I might maybe one day have more, but I'm not even sure if I love this one. Like I like it, don't get me wrong. But do I LOVE it? I dunno. Gimme like a few days.l

Blue star, hemiboreal

Bright star, seen only in winter scars.

A token,

A memory,

His hands shield the world.

Now, a winter star

His eyes, blue wars,

A champion of the atom.

The crown upon his head

Are stars made of lead.

The single need,

A plea unheed'd,

And in his mouth, poison is hid.

The winter stars are in his eyes,

But what was the cost of lies?


End file.
